


Silent Stalking

by queen_egotist



Series: Symphony Stories [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Crack, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke visits a bookstore every day because of one person. However, the guy is too shy to make his move. Then, his best friend is too worried about him and decided to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed!♥  
> Any grammatical errors shall be edited once my beta comes back from Tokyo.  
> *I won't be up 'til midnight, so I'm celebrating early.*
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!** ♥♥♥  
> I give everyone a very shy and awkward Sousuke as prompted by my beloved [BFF](aniprincess13.tumblr,com).  
> Added a dotting!Rin♥
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fluff!♥_♥

It’s not called stalking when you just pass by a bookstore and hang out for half an hour just to browse some shoujo manga shit. It’s not stalking when you do it every single day. It’s definitely not stalking when you found out someone’s name because he was at the counter when you bought a book. It’s not stalking when all you can think of by the time you get home is the name “Tachibana.”

“Tachibana,” uttered Sousuke as he looked up the ceiling, “Tachibana, that’s a good name. I wonder what his first name would be.” He rolled on his side and stared blankly at the center table, “Tachibana…”

“Stop saying that Tachibana’s name as if you’re doing a ritual in the mountains!” bawled Rin, Sousuke’s redheaded best friend who lives with him. He’s in charge of today’s dinner and tasted his beef stew as it boiled. “Yummy,” he remarked.

The teal-eyed man rolled on his back again and uttered the enigmatic employee's name once more, “Tachibana…”

Rin scratched his head after seeing his no-good friend. Sousuke was perfect in everything. However, he failed in the social interaction category. Aside from Rin, you can actually count the number of friends he has in one hand because of his outstanding shy nature. People usually say that he has a dark and arrogant aura and most of the girls in their class fall head over his for him. Rin couldn’t help but agree. The guy had the perfect build for an athlete. His test scores were outstanding. Rin was even jealous because of his height, nonetheless he was proud of this dude. He just gets a headache every time Sousuke wanted to ask somebody for a date. It’s either Rin would relay the message or Sousuke would end up as a pile of gibbering idiot. It happened once back in high school and it was embarrassing to watch. Rin just wanted someone to understand and take care of Sousuke especially when Rin’s not around.

The redhead approached Sousuke and gave him a nudge on his shoulder, “Why don’t you ask that Tachibana out or something?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sousuke shot straight up and fell back on the sofa immediately as his world went dizzy. “You know I can only talk straight when you’re around and you want me to ask him out.”

“I’ll be in one of the bookshelves if you want me to stay hidden,” replied the redhead, beaming his shark-like teeth at Sousuke. “Come on, dude. Nothing will happen if you just keep on buying books or manga every single day. I don’t care how you spend your money since you got tons of that, but you need confidence. With these looks,” he pinched his best friend’s nose, “I bet you my entire swimming career that you’ll get him.”

The teal-eyed slapped away the pinching hand, “Thanks for your support, but I don’t think I will be able to look at him in the eye without fainting. Have you seen him? He was shining brightly like the summer sun!”

Rin guffawed at the thought. As his friend previously described over the past few months, he imagined someone with olive hair, almost the same height as Sousuke. He added a halo for his amusement and a smile as the sun. If his best friend illustrates this guy like that, it means one thing. Rin must do everything in his power to push his best friend into dating this angel-like being. But first, Rin needs to kick Sousuke vocal cords so that it would work when he faces Makoto tomorrow.

“I think this guy would be a good match for you. Don’t worry I shall rush to quickly if you faint and I shall explain everything to that angel of yours,” assured the redhead.

“But, Rin -”

“No buts! I will be leaving next month for a tournament and you need someone to take care of you. I won’t be able to sleep if you’re not in good hands,” yelled Rin, squeezing the other’s earlobes and pulling him up. “Let’s eat dinner first and we’ll make our move tomorrow.”

* * *

 

By the time they entered the bookstore in the afternoon, Sousuke froze and ran straight to the shoujo manga shelves. He picked a random volume of Monthly Girl’s Nozaki-kun and opened it as if he was reading the volume. He looked at at page and it was when his favorite character, Kashima, carried the drama club president to the clinic while wearing a bull’s head mask. He still snickered at the scene.

Rin was utterly disappointed by his best friend’s lack of focus. He sauntered the counter where the said Tachibana is. Rin sneered as he looked at Tachibana’s features. “Two thumbs up, Sousuke. This guy was a total hottie for an angel,” he commented, approving of the brunette’s features.

“Is there something I could help you with?” asked Tachibana, beaming brightly like what Sousuke described.

Rin had to blink several time to get used with the brunette and just asked, “Do you have Ouran High School Host Club in this store? I asked around for volume 15, but there was no stock in all the bookstores that I’ve visited.”

Tachibana was silent for a moment, “I think we have volume 15 in our shoujo manga section. Let me show you the way.”

“Okay,” replied the redhead.

Both headed for the shoujo manga section. When they reached the shelves, Rin acted surprised and said, “Ah! Sousuke, you’re here too? What are you doing here, dude?”

“…”

Rin eyed Sousuke fiercely as he waited for an answer. He slapped his forehead when he heard the employee excuse himself. He elbowed Sousuke’s gut, “Dude, what the fuck? We can’t do that scenario again and you just blew it!”

“So-sorry, I really can’t do this,” the dark-haired man replied, burying his face on a manga page.

“Shoot! I have to think of another one,” uttered the redhead.

“Makoto-san, you shouldn’t be working today since it’s your birthday,” said one of the part-timers with red-framed glasses.

“Yeah, Mako-chan needs some rest! You are working every the past two months. You’re lucky you didn’t get sick especially when you have classes in the morning,” added by a blonde bubbly guy who hugged the birthday boy from behind.

“After I finish my homework, I feel bored so I decided to spend my remaining time here. Plus, there’s -”

“No complaints today Tachibana! If you want to work, then do it, but only until 6! We’ll close early today and we’ll have a party!” demanded by a guy who was taller that both Tachibana and Sousuke. He had a nice build too, as Rin commented and that fiery red-orange hair was something interesting.

“But manager, no need to -”

“I said no complaints, Tachibana!” bawled the manager. “Nanase, is everything done?”

“Yes, I finished decorating the backroom before my shift,” the raven-haired guy answered.

“Yey! A party for Mako-chan!” squealed the blondie as he jumped with enthusiasm.

“Let’s finish everything before six then,” told the glasses boy.

Back in the shelves, Rin and Sousuke definitely listened to the employees’ conversation. The redhead looked and grinned at his best friend, “This time you won’t even need to talk.”

“I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t think we have time,” he looked at his watch and it’s already fifteen minutes past 5. “We can’t make -”

Rin pulled Sousuke as quick as he can. They ran for few seconds and stopped in front of a gift shop. “You should get him a gift and just say happy birthday. You know the flow, so at least just introduce yourself,” suggested the redhead.

The teal-eyed nodded and they entered the shop.

“The problem is the gift itself. We don’t know him personally so I can’t suggest anything,” told Rin as he browsed through different birthday cards.

The teal-eyed went to the plush toys section and grabbed something. He showed it to his friend, his cheeks were flustered like Rin's hair “I heard once that he liked cats and the others added that he reminded them of an orca when they swam with him.”

“Nice one, stalker!” Rin replied with joy, “Let’s wrap that up so we can go back to the store in a jiffy.”

* * *

 

It was already a quarter before six and the two panted harshly when they reached the bookstore. There were only 2 two customers left and all eyes were at them when they entered. Those eyes included Tachibana and Sousuke can feel himself fleeing in a few seconds. However, he felt a murderous stare from behind that sent chills on his spine. His best friend will not let him leave if he didn’t accomplish this mission.

Inhaling one deep breath, he strolled along the shelves and approached the angelic brunette. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His heart was beating so loud that his ears went deaf. Closing his eyes, focusing on Rin’s script a while ago, he inhaled another and spoke, “I-I-I…”

The angel’s attention was on him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, “I h-heard that it was your b-b-birthday and…”

“Keep going, Sousuke!” cheered Rin internally, both hands were fist pumping.

“… I thought I could give y-you,” his cheeks were burning and Sousuke can felt it, making him dizzy.

“What are you giving me?” asked the brunette.

“A gift!” answered Sousuke quickly, his focus was back on Makoto. Miraculously, the next set of words were spoken fluently, “I know it’s weird to get a gift from a stranger, but please accept this,” he handed a wrapped item with a green ribbon that matched the angel’s eyes.

“Thank you, Sousuke-kun,” uttered the brunette as he took the gift and smiled back at Sousuke. “And I don’t think you’re a stranger since you buy a volume every day for the past two months.”

The taller man’s cheeks flushed with deep red tinge, “My name, how?”

“You hold a premium membership card, right?” replied Makoto and leaned closer to Sousuke, “Plus, that friend of yours called out your name a while ago. You two were plotting and it was obvious. I don’t mind though as long as you talk to me first.” He let his breath brush softly on the other’s ear and smirked when the other shivered.

“Oi, Tachibana is that your shy stalker? Why don’t you invite him and his friend,” proposed the manager who winked at Rin. The other returned the action seductively.

The brunette stared at Sousuke suggestively, “So? Would you like to stay for the party? There’s alcohol if you drink and it’s Sunday tomorrow. I could use a day off.”

Sousuke’s lost for words again, he can’t form a good reply, he wanted to say yes.

“Don’t worry Sousuke, I happen to be skilled in interpreting expressions since I major in Psychology and Behavioral Sciences. I’m glad that you’re coming!”

“Thank you for the offer, Tachi-”

“Makoto, please just call me Makoto,” offered the brunette hugging the gift tightly on his chest.

“Thank you, Makoto,” he looked down. Sousuke can’t keep up with this interaction for another minute. But there’s one more thing to do before fainting. He pulled out his mobile phone, “And, uhm, can I get your number?”

Makoto snickered and took the phone, “I would love too, Sousuke.”

The two gazed each other’s features before the bouncy blonde guy jumped at Makoto and told them to head straight at the back room to start the celebration. Makoto pulled Sousuke’s hand. The other searched for his best friend who was obviously flirting with the store manager.

“Maybe next time I should do things first rather than waiting for you,” muttered the brunette.

“Yeah, but I never regretted making the first move this time,” answered Sousuke as he followed the brunette.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> I feel for Sousuke and I like flirty Makoto to no end!♥


End file.
